1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an audio reproducing apparatus and method, audio recording apparatus and method, audio recording and reproducing system, audio data transmission method, information receiving apparatus, and recording medium which are particularly suitable for use in a headphone stereo, and in particular to those configured to store in a portable stereo headphone desired audio data externally transmitted to the portable headphone stereo.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among portable headphone stereo devices with which a user can enjoy reproduced music either during his walk or in an automobile, most widely distributed are those using an analog-recording magnetic tape such as compact cassette. A user of a portable headphone stereo using an analog-recording magnetic tape typically records in a compact cassette a desired piece of music selected from FM broadcasting programs, CDs (compact discs) or other music sources, and sets the compact cassette in his portable headphone stereo to enjoy audio reproduction either during his walk or in an automobile.
However, as long as compact cassettes or other analog-recording magnetic tapes are used, great improvements in quality of sound are not prospective, and dubbing causes deterioration of signals. Moreover, it takes a long time for a user to record desired pieces of music from CD or other music sources. Additionally, with compact cassettes or other magnetic tapes, the access time is slow, and a user cannot quickly search out, reproduce or repeat his desired music.
Some portable headphone stereos use CDs. Since CDs are media exclusive for recording, a user of portable headphone CD stereo buys CD recorded with his desired music, and places the CD in his portable headphone CD stereo to enjoy audio reproduction during his walk or in an automobile. CDs are digital recording media, the quality of sound is excellent. The access speed is high, and any desired music can be reproduced quickly. However, since CD headphone stereos are exclusively for reproduction, users cannot make their own music sources compiling their desired pieces of music. Moreover, CD headphone stereos are affected by vibrations, and sound is often skipped over due to the external vibrations.
Also known are portable headphone stereo players using DAT (digital audio tape), NT (non-tracking, tape(trade mark)) or other digital-recording magnetic tapes as their recording media. Deterioration of signals by dubbing hardly occurs in devices using DAT, NT or other digital magnetic tapes. DAT promises audio reproduction of a very high quality of sound. NT permits recording over a long time in a very small cassette. Here again, however, devices using magnetic tapes involve the same problems that the access speed is slow and it takes a long time for repeated reproduction or cue search of a desired piece of music.
Another type of portable headphone stereo players uses MD (mini-disk(trade mark)). MDs are media for both recording and reproduction, and users can record their desired pieces of music on MDs from CD or other music sources and can place them in their portable MD headphone stereos to enjoy reproduced music during a walk or in an automobile. MDs are digital-recording media, and promise an excellent quality of sound. The access speed is high, and any desired music can be reproduced quickly. As a shock-proof memory is used, devices are less affected by external vibrations.
As reviewed above, various kinds of recording media have been proposed for use in portable headphone stereos. However, none of these recording media used in conventional portable headphone stereos meet all requirements from the viewpoints of easy use and quality of sound.
Devices using analog-recording compact cassettes have a problem in quality of sound. These using DAT, NT or other digital-recording magnetic tapes have a problem in access speed. CDs are exclusively for reproduction and weak against vibrations. MDs can be used for both recording and reproduction and can be miniaturized but, since the number of titles of MD on sale is not abundant, it is sometimes difficult for users to obtain their desired music. It takes time to dub CD or other music sources.
Another problem with MDs is the use of ATRAC (Adaptive Transform Acoustic Coding) compression and expansion ICs or other ICs developed for exclusive use in MDs and the use of a particular architecture, i.e., a particular circuit arrangement as a method for actually mounting the ICs in order to reduce the entire dimension and decrease the cost. Therefore, such devices cannot be used in different ways, namely, for recording and reproducing a recording medium other than MDs, for example.
Moreover, tastes of users for music are diverged more and more, and the fashion of music largely changes in a short time. It is difficult to exactly catch the fashion of music with conventional music recording media.
Taking it into account, the present Applicant previously proposed a portable headphone stereo discussed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. hei 06-131371 U.S. Ser. No. 08/131,943, which is configured to write music information in semiconductor memory used as a recording medium to enable reproduction of the music information any time. However, its interior circuit arrangement comprises an exclusive IC and an exclusive architecture, and is in the case of MDs, cannot realize wider use and extensive use of the device.